Daniel Coon Davis (1804-1850)
|contributors=MainTour |birth_year=1804 |birth_month=02 |birth_day=23 |birth_locality=Peterburgh, New York |birth_county=Rensselaer County, New York |birth_nation-subdiv1=New York |birth_nation=United States |death_year=1850 |death_month=06 |death_day=01 |death_locality=Camp 41 Miles |death_county=Otoe County, Nebraska |death_nation-subdiv1=Nebraska |death_nation=United States |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1825 |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=Michigan |wedding1_nation=United States |ifmarried-g2=true |wedding2_year=1845 |wedding2_nation-subdiv1=Utah |wedding2_nation=United States |globals= }} Daniel Coon Davis was Captain of Co E of The Mormon Battalion in the Mexican-American War (1846-1848) and then later settled in Farmington Utah where Davis County, Utah was named in his honor in 1850 just after his death. Biography Source: Latter-day Saint Biographical Encyclopedia - Volume 4 Early Years Davis was born in Petersburg, New York. Davis was baptized a member of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints at Council Bluffs, Iowa. In 1839, he was appointed master of the ferry that traveled between Nauvoo, Illinois and Montrose, Iowa. Marriage to Saphronia Fuller Daniel Coon Davis and his wife, Saphronia Fuller, were members of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints in the early days and were among those driven from their homes. Mrs. Davis, being a frail woman, was unable to stand the hardships of those times, contracted cholera and passed away leaving five children to the care of the father. Later, Captain Davis married Susan Moses who had made her home in the Davis family for many years. She was acquainted with all the children who, even before their mother's death, looked to her for assistance. Mormon Battalion Captain Davis, Daniel C., Captain of Company E, of The Mormon Battalion, was born Feb. 23, 1804, in New York. He became a member of the Mormon Church and was numbered among the saints upon their arrival at Council Bluffs. He enlisted in the Mormon Battalion in 1846, and made the march across the continent. After his discharge he became the commanding officer of a company of about one hundred that re-enlisted for another six months' service in California. When Daniel Davis became Captain of Company E Mormon Battalion he was accompanied by his wife and youngest son, Daniel, on the long journey. The other children were left in the care of the eldest daughter, Ann. President Young promised them he would care for the wives and the children of the enlisted men and they trusted his leadership. His wife Susan and son Daniel Jr. accompanied Company E at the beginning of their trek west. Daniel Jr. was the son of Davis first wife, Sophronia Fuller, who had died. Daniel Jr. at six was the youngest person to go all the way with the Mormon Battalion and lead many Mormon pioneer groups across the plains to settle the West. Davis County Founder Upon being mustered out of service he came to Utah with other members of the Battalion (1848), settling a short distance south of Farmington, or fourteen miles north of Salt Lake City. In 1849 Davis settled on Davis Creek in what is now Farmington, Utah. Davis County was named after him. He remained at his home near Farmingten until 1850. Soon (1850) he was called to his old home in the East to help settle his father's estate and to take charge of business for the Church in that vicinity preparatory to bringing a company to Utah. He took Susan and the children with him. On the way Captain Davis became ill, died, and was buried near Fort Kearney. Susan and two of the children continued East, while the others returned to Utah. It is said that Susan stayed in the East and married again. Daniel, the child who made the entire trip with his father and foster mother, lived and died in Morgan County, Utah. Famous Ancestors * Daniel Davis Immigrant Ancestors - Early New England Ancestors of Captain Davis and his two wives. References * Category:Members of the Mormon Battalion Category:Mormon pioneers Category:Converts to Mormonism Category:People from Farmington, Utah Category:People from Petersburgh, New York